Sport utility vehicles typically include a rear cargo area that can be accessed by opening a rear hatch that swings upwardly. Sight shields or “shades” that extend over the load compartment or cargo area have been developed. Such shades are employed to prevent the viewing of items stored within the vehicle. Known cargo shades employ elongated spring-loaded rollers which may be mounted to the interior quarter trim panels of the vehicle. Unfortunately, this mounting arrangement has proven to be cumbersome in some instances. Known shades may also suffer from various other drawbacks.